Albatross
| date=5275.6 (2269)| written=Dario Finelli| director=Hal Sutherland| novelization=Log Six| episode=2x04| production=22019| airdate=28 September 1974 |}} Summary References Characters Episode characters :Arex Na Eth • Christine Chapel • • James T. Kirk • Kol-Tai • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Hippocrates Novelization characters :Arex Na Eth • Christine Chapel • • James T. Kirk • Kolti • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Severin Alonzo Hart • Hippocrates • John Kyle • Micheau Pochenko Starships and vehicles :Dramian patrol ship • ( ) • shuttlecraft Locations :bridge • Dramia • Dramian Chamber of Contemplative Reconstruction • Dramian Port • Dramian system • Dramia II • the galaxy • gymnasium • shuttlebay • sickbay • transporter room Alco Starbase • Alco III • Earth • Olibaba • Orient • Ostrich Forest • Starfleet Headquarters Races and cultures :Dramian • Human (European • Terran) • Edosian or Triexian • Vulcan Klingon • Quorman • Tauran States and organizations :Dramian Deep Space Service, Diplomatic Section • Dramian Internal Security • Federation • Starfleet • Starfleet Administrative and Judicial • Starfleet Central Ranks and titles :Advanced Intern • anesthesiologist • captain • chief engineer • clan member • commander • commanding officer • corpsman • • doctor • engineer • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • medical officer • nurse • officer • physician • pilot • security chief • Supreme Prefect • transporter specialist • warrior • wizard Other references :alien • angel • animal • anthrax • antidote • aspirin • astronomy • atmosphere • aurora • bacterium • biology • blood • bowling • brain • caber • carnivore • centimeter • • city • clothing • clover • colony • command chair • communicator • computer • crystal • day • decade • • drug • elevator • encephalograph • endocrine monitor • fencing • fire • first-aid kit • flower • foil • force-cell • force field • gargoyle • gas • General Order 6 • genocide • germ • • glass • glowmite • goat • government • graveyard • gun • hammer • handball • heart • homeworld • hospital • hour • humanoid • hypospray • intercom • Interstellar Highland Games • kangaroo court • karate • katana-to-ashi • kilometer • library • library computer • limestone • logic • log recorder • martial arts • mass injector • matter • medical log • medical tricorder • medicine • melanin • metal • meter • microphoto • minute • mutation • needlepoint welding laser • outpost • physiology • pig • plague • planet • plastic • protein clip • quarantine chamber • quarantine • radiation • rainbow • recorder • rock • Saurian virus • scanner • second • sensor • shale • shish-kebob • starbase • Starfleet Medical Journal • star system • stretcher • sword • synthesizer • tartan • three-dimensional chess • tight-beam transmission • transporter • tree • turbolift • ungulate • universe • viewscreen • virus • vitamin • warp drive • warrant • water • water polo • week • wheel • year Information * In the Log Six novelization of the episode, both the Dramians and their planet had their names misspelled as Draymian and Draymia respectively, and the Dramian Kol-Tai's name was misspelled Kolti. Appendices Related stories McCoy's years of service were also mentioned in * Trials and Tribble-ations (DS9 novelisation). * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (TOS film). Timeline Images External link * Category:Episodes Category:TAS episodes